


We are Just Flesh and Blood

by paynesgrey



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-04
Updated: 2009-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Uhura contemplates their differences.
Relationships: Spock/Nyota Uhura
Kudos: 2





	We are Just Flesh and Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Firsts" challenge at [](http://spockuhura-100.livejournal.com/profile)[spockuhura_100](http://spockuhura-100.livejournal.com/)

Uhura is waiting after Spock returns from an assignment on an unexplored planet, and immediately she notices the scrapes on his hand.

She approaches him with worry, but typically he appears at ease. “Let’s head to sickbay,” she says, and Spock nods curtly. Though his wounds are small, this is the first mission on the Enterprise where she’s seen him bleed.

“Wait,” she says, and he obliges. Uhura takes his hands into hers, caressing them affectionately as she stares at the green color in pause.

Yet they are similar in mortality, his blood reminds her just how different they are.  



End file.
